ICOSR - Project Summary/Abstract Young investigators within the first five years of their careers are the future of schizophrenia research. Beginning and then sustaining a career to better understand and treat schizophrenia can be a daunting task. To assist young people in advancing through the maze of establishing a research career, the International Congress on Schizophrenia Research (ICOSR) has created and overseen a Young Investigator Program which has paid the expenses of young, academically-oriented investigators and provided career support at its biennial meetings. The ICOSR was initiated in 1987 as a part of the National Plan for Schizophrenia Research and now welcomes nearly 1,500 active scientists to its four-day meeting. Young Investigators are an integral part of the meeting - all presenting their work while participating in a mentorship program. During the last 20 years, the ICOSR has supported 334 Young Investigators - many of whom have gone on to be leaders in the field. The Congress now seeks support for this Program for its next 3 meetings (2013, 2015, and 2017). With this support the ICOSR will continue to improve the Program for young scientists and provide a beginning network for their careers.